Changing
by PhoenixTears55
Summary: Everything is changing for Gabriella. Her friendship with Troy is falling apart. Graduation is next week. There's an unsettling uncertainty about the future. TxG centered.


Note: I needed to vent, so I wrote this. It's a lot different from my previous Troyella fics.

* * *

"Oh, Troy, you're so funny." 

"Er, thanks."

Gabriella Montez narrowed her eyes at the sound of the faux laughter that was coming from the blonde cheerleader. She had already come up with a name for her. Malibu Barbie.

Unlike Beverley Hills Barbie, Malibu Barbie had larger boobs and a tan that resembled the color of a Halloween pumpkin.

"He's already on his next one, huh?" asked Taylor McKessie.

Gabriella sighed, reaching into her locker for her AP chemistry book. "I've already come up with a name for her, too," she said bitterly.

Taylor looked at her friend, sympathy written all over her face. "I know how much you like him."

Gabriella shut her locker. "It's never going to happen, Tay. I'm just his best friend to him."

She frowned, watching as Troy put an arm over Malibu Barbie's shoulders.

"How's my favorite girl this morning?" asked Chad Danforth cheerfully.

Gabriella watched as Taylor greeted her boyfriend. She was happy for her friend. But she could only wish that it was Troy who greeted her like that every morning with a kiss.

"Hey, Gabriella. What's up?" said Chad.

"Oh, nothing much." She shrugged, avoiding Taylor's gaze.

Chad pressed on. "Have you seen Troy's latest arm ornament? I can't believe that he—"

"Okay, Chad, we get it," said Taylor abruptly. She knew how clueless her boyfriend could be at times.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Gabriella pushed down the growing lump in her throat. She needed to get out of there. Away from Troy . . . away from everything.

Hugging her books to her chest, she walked away before Taylor could protest. She had to force herself not to look at Troy as she passed him.

* * *

It was Friday night and Gabriella had no plans other than curling up with her favorite book. 

She was just at the part where Allie was beginning to remember who Noah was, when she was interrupted by a knock on her balcony door.

She looked up, not surprised to see him. She got up from her bed and let him in.

"Hey," said Troy.

"Hey."

He was nervous. She could tell because he was shuffling from foot to foot.

"You were avoiding me in school today."

She glanced down. "Yeah, I know."

"Why?"

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip. She took a seat on her bed and he followed suit.

"Did I do something do upset you?" he asked.

_Yes._ "No."

"Are you sure? You seem mad."

"I'm not mad," she said honestly.

"Then . . . what?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Brie, you're my best friend. You can tell me."

_No, I can't._ "Troy, some things are better left unsaid."

She looked at him. He was looking back, his cobalt eyes fixed on her.

Oh, how much she wanted him to kiss her right then. But he didn't.

"So, things are okay between us, right?"

"Perfect."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I guess I'll go then."

"Yeah. You should," she said quietly, ignoring the feeling of disappointment sinking into her stomach.

Troy got up from the bed.

"Bye, Brie."

"Goodbye, Troy," she said.

Just before he was about to climb out of her balcony, she called out. "I hope things work out between you and Mali—I mean, _Catrina_."

There was a hint of bitterness in the way she said it. She was sure that he noticed it since he glanced back at her.

"Brie—"

Tears were forming in her eyes. "Just go, Troy. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"For graduation," he said.

"For graduation," she repeated sadly.

They were graduating. In two days, they would no longer be East High wildcats. Everything was changing.

Everything included her relationship with Troy. She knew that she didn't have the right to be mad at him. After all, they were just friends. In the two years that she had known him, she had never confessed her feelings to him. There had been the occasional flirting between them, but nothing more.

She had honestly thought that he felt the same way about her. All the signs pointed to it. He flirted with her. She flirted back. He even wrote on her calculator one lazy Saturday afternoon, _Troy hearts Gabriella. _Even Chad, Troy's best guy friend had confirmed the mutual feelings.

But everything changed on Valentine's Day when he started going out with Milan Barbie. Gabriella didn't understand it at first. Why her? And why now?

She still didn't understand all the Barbies that he dated after Milan. Eventually, she was forced to come to the conclusion that he just didn't like her in that way.

It had hurt. She spent many sleepless nights nursing her broken heart. Months passed. And now they were here.

Here was graduation. Here was the future. Here was the rest of their lives.

Gabriella didn't know the rest of her life. She thought she had it all planned out. But with graduation before them . . . everything was changing so fast.

"Brie, are you okay?"

He was still there, leaning against her balcony.

She nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

If it had been another day . . . another moment . . . she would have told him. But not now. Not this moment. Not when everything was changing.

Not when he was changing.

"Nothing, Troy. Nothing," she said.

"Brie . . ."

"Please go, Troy."

She hated how her voice sounded. Emotionless. Empty. But that was how she was feeling right now.

She didn't know what was going to happen after graduation. If her friendship with Troy would survive. If any of her friendships with the wildcats would survive.

"Goodbye, Gabriella."

Melancholy and regret was laced in his voice.

Gabriella looked at him, noticing the way his cobalt eyes were wet. She was sure that her own almond brown eyes were wet, too.

"Goodbye, Troy," she said with as much emotion as she could muster.

A moment later, he was gone.

Gabriella stared at the spot where he had been standing. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't.

Everything was changing. And she needed to change, too.


End file.
